Unusual But Good
Unusual But Good is the first episode of Object Mayhem. It was originally aired on Kingsley2468's channel on August 1st, 2012, but due to that channel getting shut down, it was re-uploaded to the channel UltraToons. Beginning Calculator introduces himself and then announces that Object Mayhem was about fifteen inanimate objects competing to win a "grand prize". After the intro Calculator greets the contestants. Bouncy Ball asks who Calculator was, leading to Calculator explaining that he was the host that would be guiding them through challenges and showing them what to do. Calculator then states that he wanted to go over a few things before they started. Notebook interrupts Calculator and questions what he wanted to go over. Calculator states that he was just getting to saying it. Calculator then walks over to the elimination area and explains that it was where eliminations would take place, it then pans over on top of the elimination area where it views a giant bowling ball which would knock eliminated contestants "hard into space". After that Calculator decides to get back to the actual contest. Ice Cream the asks what they had to do to win. Calculator replies saying that they would have to compete in a variety of challenges in order to succeed and win the grand prize. He then tells everyone to get into three teams of five. Choosing Teams Bouncy Ball hops over to Notebook and Cupcake and asks them to be with him on his team which they agree to. Burrito is then seen with Phone. He calls Phone his "best friend" and states that they could be in a team together. Phone is happy about this and asks if Sharpener and Jigsaw could join the team too. Burrito happily agrees to this saying "The more, the merrier". Button as well also asks to join the team and Burrito agrees to him cheerfully. Mirror then pops up and asks Burrito to join too but Burrito declines due to there being a max capacity of five members per team. Lego is then seen behind Gun. Lego asks Gun to be on a team with him which Gun rudely replies saying "What do you want?". Lego then informs Gun that since he was alone by himself, he'd probably want to join his team. Gun takes this as an insult and is affronted by this leading him to violently kicking Lego in slow motion. After a cut, Lego then seen on the ground upside down while feeling dizzy. Cupcake walks in and asks what happened to him. Lego then states that he had been kicked by Gun. Cupcake explains how Gun was a big bully then lets Lego join her team. Donut then dashes in and asks to be on their team, Cupcake agrees to this and says that they now had a complete team. Camera looks around for episode to form a team with and spots Ice Cream. Camera asks her to be on a team along with her. Ice Cream agrees to this but states that they needed more people. She then points to Dice who says "YEAH!". Due to Gun and Mirror being team-less they were put on Dice, Ice Cream and Camera's team. Gun is angered by this and calls them "fools". Choosing Team Names Calculator then tells everyone to choose a name for their team. Gun suggest the name "Team Gun" which Dice objects to calling it "unfair". Gun tells Dice to shut up and forces the name. Everyone is too scarred to disagree. Bouncy Ball asks what he thought his team should call themselves. Notebook suggests "Team Gears", Cupcake chooses "Team Sprinkles", Lego decides on "Team Extravagant". After 20 minutes Calculator announces the three teams as Team Extravagant, Team Fishers and Team Gun. He then announces the first challenge as a block stacking contest. The team that stacked their blocks the highest would win and the team with the least stack blocks would be up for elimination. Calculator then asks if anyone had any questions then tells the contestants to begin. Challenge Gun states that he was the strongest on his team and notes that he could do the challenge by himself. Dice is about to object to this when Gun shushes her, making Dice cry. Gun then walks off screen and makes heavy lifting sounds, As if he is lifting weights... Burrito decides to form a plan to lift the blocks since they were heavy. He instructs Jigsaw and Phone to lift the edges of the block while him and Sharpener took the sides. Button then whines about not getting a part but Burrito tells him to get the team "motivation". Button agrees to this in a unwilling manner. Notebook runs over to Bouncy Ball and Cupcake and informs them that he had a method of stacking the blocks easily for the challenge. Notebook's plan was basically to tie a rope to the block being lifted, then throwing the end of the rope over a tree trunk then dragging the end of the role in order to lift the block, putting it on top of the other one. Bouncy Ball agrees with this plan and tells his team to get started. Gun is then seen still trying to lift the first block. Ice Cream questions if Gun was sure if he did not need help and Gun throws all his anger at Ice Cream saying he was sure. Calculator then announces that the challenge was almost over and that there was a minute left. Gun is still seen trying to lift the block and Camera is behind him. Camera gets angry and tells Gun to let them assist him or they would lose the contest. Gun angrily turns around and shooting noises are then heard. When time is up, Calculator announces the results. Team Extravagant has the most stacked with 159 while Team Gun had the least with 0 meaning they were up for elimination. Calculator decides to give Gun immunity because "he was the only one that did anything on the team" meaning that Ice Cream, Dice, Camera or Mirror were up for vote. Calculator then states that voting ended August 7th and the next episode would air September 1st. Trivia *Lego was originally supposed to be red, but this was changed for the final cut of the episode. *Object Mayhem is the brother show of Object Universe. *This episode is the exact same as UltraToons’s second April Fools video, “Good But Unusual.” Category:Episodes